


It started as a joke Draco/Reader/Blaise ONE SHOT

by Aecc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aecc/pseuds/Aecc
Summary: Draco had never been the kind of man to share, he was selfish. So you were shocked when he took a joke you made at dinner a little too seriously.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/ reader, Draco/Reader, Draco/Reader/Blaise
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	It started as a joke Draco/Reader/Blaise ONE SHOT

“I don’t know Draco, a threesome seems like it could be fun” You laughed as someone down the table bragged about their weekend plans. You hadn’t thought much of the comment, until the table started to clear.   
“Pick someone” Draco spoke from his seat, unmoving.   
“Wait. What?” You had nearly let your precious comment seep away.   
“Who do you want to fuck?” Draco’s voice was flat, but quiet. As to not bring attention to the conversation.   
“D is was a joke” you tried to shake your head at him, but the comment had been made and the damage was done. He leaned into you, pushing your hair away from your ear to whisper to you.   
“Either you pick someone. Or daddy will”   
“I-” you took a deep breath “I don’t know”   
“Fine. Then I will choose” he skimmed the room, only looking of course at the Slytherin table for worth participants. Draco had always been a selfish lover, some would even say mean. You knew better.   
“Perfect” he spoke, pulling you back to earth from the cloud you had been thinking on. There was now way he was serious? He didn’t even like when other men looked at you, now this?  
He grabbed you hand, leading you away from the table. You tried hard to look at the people around you, who on earth had he chosen that he seemed so determined in his path.   
It wasn’t until you got to the common room you knew.   
“Sit” he commanded, you of course did as he asked. Watching as Draco walked up to no one other than Blaise Zabini.  
Few words were spoken, whispers mostly. But you could read the defining line as it left Draco’s lips.   
“How would you feel about fucking my girlfriend with me?”   
Blaise looked confused, both turning to you. You could feel your palms sweating, this can’t really be happening. Clearly Blasie had a similar feeling because the look on his face gave away that he was expecting this all to be a joke. That was until Draco held out his hand to you, becunning you to them. You stood, the world in tunnel vision.   
Draco held your hand for only a second, you looked from him to Blaise as Draco set your hand in Blaise’s whose brow was furrowed. You lent him all you could, a soft smile. 

Before you could think much about it you were standing in Draco’s room. Being a prefect meant for a few things, the best being a solo room. Blaise sat on Draco’s bed, watching as Draco stood behind you. His fingers pulling a little at the latch of your robe.   
“Now Zabini” he started speaking “I am going to show you what heaven looks like”   
Blaise shifted a little in his seat as Draco pulled away you robe, leaving you standing in your uniform, “And I am going to let you feel her, and maybe then you’ll understand how perfect a woman can be” Draco continued, knowing your absolute neediness for praise. Especially in the bedroom.   
Blasie cleared his throat, but you could tell he was resisting that smirk he always carried as it tried to claim his face.   
“You want Blaise to fuck you. Don’t you my good girl?” Draco whispered, but loud enough so everyone could hear him. You nodded, biting you lip. “So Blaise, Yes or no?” Draco asked, because of course more than anything we had to know he wanted this.   
Blaise was standing then, clearly fully erect through his clothes. Draco smiled as Blaise walked to the two of you.   
“I do have one rule” Draco spoke before Blaise could touch you “That mouth is mine. You can kiss her anywhere else, but her lips are mine”   
Blaise agreed, seeming completely unphased by the rule at hand. All four hands were on you now, pulling buttons and straps away. Undoing claps and gripping skin.   
Draco turned you to face him, kissing your mouth with his usual needy passion. Blaise’s mouth found its way to your shoulder, working hard on the skin there.   
You shuddered as Draco’s hand met your spot, rubbing there softly.  
“That's my girl” he moaned as he felt how absolutely aroused you were. How can you not be?   
Draco removed his hand, causing a needy wine to escape your lips. With this hand he pushed you two your knees, “you know what I want” he smiled. You quickly unclasp his belt, then his pants. Pulling them from his body and to the ground. You wrapped your mouth around him as soon as you could get it free, allowing it to slide over your tongue and into your throat. He groaned as you did, tangling his fingers into your hair. You moved with such practice, trying to keep a rhythm that was interrupted by his hand forcing your head down and up harder and faster causing you to shiver and breath hard through your nose.   
You were shocked when suddenly he pulled your hair, pulling you away from him.   
“Now” he said turning your head to look over and up at Blaise “Show Mr. Zabini here what a good girl I have” You had one simple rule, and you followed it. But you did allow your hands to run upm Blaise’s pants, hitching in the hem of his pants. Pulling everything swiftly down.   
You ran your tongue over the palm of your hand, then wrapped your hand around Blaise, who was more than ready. Draco chuckled as you did, enjoying his view.   
“Now come back” he said, the fingers in your hair still set there pulling your mouth back to him. You worked your hand and mouth as much as you could manage, your brain running away with every stroke and motion.   
You smiled a little as you heard Blaise moaning, his cock twitching in your hand. Draco let out one long sigh, pulling your head again. Moving your head to look up at him. Your hand is still moving on Blaise.   
“Now, my darling, Blaise is going to fuck you. While you continue to suck my cock. You hear me?” he smirked.   
“Yes daddy” you but your lip. Draco pulled you to your feet, your hand leaving Blaise. Draco nearly threw you onto the bed, your back hitting the mattress with force. “Hands and knees” he commanded. You did as was asked, rolling and moving your body. Draco rounded the bed, standing before you, taking no time in pushing his dick back into your mouth.   
“Don’t be shy Blasie” Draco spoke. And boy was he ever not shy.   
His hand met you first, sliding finger into you allowing your body to want for him. No doubt wanting to feel if this was all really happening. He moved his hand away, replacing it with something far larger.   
You moaned hard on Draco’s dick as Blaise pushed into you. Your body is more than willing to take all of him in. He moaned as his hips met yours, his hands finding their way to your hips.   
“I told you Blaise, the absolute best pussy in the world” You could feel Draco’s tone and see his face without even looking at him. Blaise was moving quickly, his hips rocking hard with every single stroke. His fingers gripping so hard on your hips you wondered if they may bruise you.   
“Fuckkk” Blaise moaned. The rocking motion Blaise caused in your body along with Draco’s hand in your hair set the rhythm. You worked your mouth as perfectly as you could manage. Draco’s cock smashing into the back of your throat again and again. You moaning added a sense of vibration through Draco, making him groan as well. The room was so perfectly filled with the sounds of you all it only added to the flame that rolled in the pit of your stomach.   
Blaise’s hand rose from your hip quickly, smacking you hard on the ass and he fucked you. You felt as Draco laughed, enjoying of course everything he was seeing and feeling.   
You couldn’t help the flame that started to consume your whole body, you clenched hard on the sheets. Your body is already shaking. Draco was so lost in the moment he nearly hadn’t noticed how close you were until your mouth stopped.   
“Cuming already baby?” he smiled, moving his hand to continue your mouth on him. You groaned loudly on his cock as your body erupted, clasping hard around Blaise who never faulted in his assault. Instead the feeling made him move even harder, and faster. You resisted the order to collapse into the bed, you knew it wasn’t over.   
You could feel as Blaise’s cock started twitching inside of you, making you continue to moan on Draco who had a stamina unlike any man you had seen. He could fuck for hours.   
“You like that don’t you baby?” Draco moaned  
“Ughhh fuck” Blaise groaned.   
“Should I let him cum inside you?” Draco scoffed. You let out a gasp as he asked. “No no you’re right” he laughed. “But I will” he spoke, pulling your mouth away from him. Blaise’s hip lost their rhythm, now sloppy and just hard against you. Draco lowered, kissing you softly as Blaise rounded into his end. He pulled out fast, releasing hard onto the skin of your back the moan that left him filling the room. You crumbled into the mattress, panting as your lungs begged to be refilled with air. Draco waved his wand, allowing you to be cleaned before his hands were on your again.   
“Thank you Blaise. You can go” Draco spoke  
“Uh, yeah, definitely. Let me know if you’d like to do this again” Blaise spoke. Pulling back on his clothes. You rolled over as Blaise left the room, going to sit up. Draco stopping you.   
“Did I say we were done?”


End file.
